


Leaving

by DaFishi



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Alpha Yasuko, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Omega Mako, Yasuko is named in honor of Asami’s mom, fluff maybe, i don’t think so though, im not sure, mako and yasuko are only mentioned, shes actually their kid, this is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Korra decides she needs to fix herself.Asami doesn’t approve how she’s doing it but decided to go along anyways.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Series: Lost and Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973254
Kudos: 22





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write????
> 
> Like, what???

“We can’t leave Mako, Korra,” Asami says immediately.

Korra sighs. “I know, but he wouldn’t understand and we have Yasuko.”

“Yasuko is one of the reasons we can’t leave,” Asami snaps. “We can’t make Mako raise her on his own!”

“We won’t. It’s just for a little,” Korra consoles.

“We need to tell Mako,” Asami pleads.

“He won’t understand,” Korra says.

“What are you talking about, Korra? We’ve known each other since we were teenagers and we’ve saved the world countless times. He is our omega, not a stranger,” Asami hisses.

“I know, but I can’t-” Korra says, and her voice breaks.

Asami’s look softens. “You can’t what?”

“I can’t let him see me like this,” Korra whispers, defeated. “I can’t let him know I’m broken and weak. He deserves more than we can give him and yet he still loves us.”

Asami grabs her hand. “You aren’t weak, Korra, just-”

“Healing? I’ve been hearing that for years,” Korra says. “Please, just this once. A trip to the Spirit World. I need to heal myself.”

“He can help,” Asami says.

“But I don’t want him to see me like this,” Korra mutters.

Asami pinches the bridge of her nose. “Our vows, Korra. ‘For better or worse’. He won’t leave us because you haven’t fully healed.”

“And if he does?” Korra questions.

Asami eyes the other alpha wearily.

Finally, she closes her eyes.

“Get packed. We leave tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
